Remnants last laugh
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: What if the most insane, evilest, sick and twisted man ever: The Joker, had come to remnant? Lests find out shall we? Warning: Major character death, Torture, sexual themes, major violence, etc.
1. Jokers Plan

**(AN: This is the start of a whole new story, don't worry I won't forget about my other story. I just want to do this story, I became inspired by a lack of these kind of stories...So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Remnants last laugh.)**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything...Hehehehehehe...**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Gotham City-**

+Third person pov+

It was just another day in Gotham, busy streets of cars driving by and people walking down sidewalks. That was until he decided to cause some chaos, He drove up in a purple Lamborghini and stepped outside of the car. He wore a purple suit jacket and pants with a purple trench coat over the purple suit jacket, a green under shirt under the purple suit jacket and a tan shirt above that. He had pale skin, green hair and eyes with red lips. He is most notoriously known as the Joker. **(Imagine Heath Ledger Joker)** He is a known criminal on many accounts of grand theft, grand theft auto, homicide, murder, theft, torture, unlicensed dentistry, improper labeling of meat, arson, grave robbing, etc. He was evil incarnate and he was insane.

He laughed insanely as he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Tommy gun, he walks into the building he parked infant of. He shoots up the place killing multiple civilians. He cackles as he also reaches into his jacket and pulls out a grenade and tossed it further into the building, the grenade explodes and gas leaks out of it the green gas rising from the canister. People start to laugh uncontrollably as he walks through the smoke effortlessly just smiling. He walks deeper into the building and finds what he is looking for.

An experimental dimensional portal that could grant him the ability to send the bat away and get rid of the thorn in his side permanently. He cackles as he strolls up to the portal and flicks a bunch of switches and presses a bunch of buttons trying to turn the portal on. Eventually he manages to flick the right switch, but little did he know that the other switches he flipped and buttons he pressed made the portal consume most of its very rare and explosive energy source. He sees the portal activate and hum as a blueish energy is swirling in the metallic circle. Joker starts laughing insanely before hearing the door that lead to this room being kicked open, The man who kicked down the door was pressed in all black armor and a bat themed helmet. He had a black cape and a yellow utility belt around his waist. "Joker why are you doing this? This isn't you usual MO." The Batman, The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, He went by many names but to all he was known as Gothams resident hero.

"Well Batsy, I decided it was time to get rid of you once and for all and this, ***Joker points to the portal*** will do just that. " The joker says and he laughs insanely. Batman says "Your insane!" The joker says "What was your first clue? The murders?, The insane calling? My looks? hehehehehahahaha and they call you the worlds second greatest detective." he chuckles insanely as he talks and he stands infant of the portal and pulls out his Tommy gun and starts to shoot at batman, The batman doges and rolls to the right, he throws some batarangs at the joker. The batarangs hit jokers hand and make him drop the gun, making it drop and shoot at the machine controls. Unfortunately this made the machines blue portal turn into a red swirling portal, it swirls faster and faster. Soon some small objects are dragged into the portal. The two people notice this and joker and takes a chance. He pulls out a long pistol and shoots at the batman.

Batman doges the bullet and throws a batarang at jokers hand, this time as joker drops his pistol it shoots into a huge canister in front of. joker but to the side, most likely its fuel.

It happened in one second faster than either could react. The canister explodes and launches joker and batman. Batman was launched back through the door and Joker was launched to the portal. He gripped the edge of the portal as it was sucking his lower half in, only his upper half was visible as he tried to hold onto the portal machine. He sees his pistol and Tommy gun being dragged into the portal. Then he spots batman getting up and Joker yells "Batsy! Help Me! You gotta save me!" batman tries to stumble towards the joker but he falls face forward unconscious. Joker feels his grip weakening and he lets go, the portal closing behind him. The metallic structure then falls behind and the room catches fire.

 **-Unknown Location, In The Portal-**

Joker was tumbling through the red portal and was laughing insanely all the way, He honestly didn't care where he ended up now that he thought about it, he now has a chance to go to a whole new place where there might be no batman to stop him. Oh the fun and chaos he could cause.

He twisted and turned as he laughed like the madman he was, He was flipping backwards and kicking his feet like a child that didn't get what they wanted. He also has his hands on his chest as he shakes with laughter.

Oh the wonderful things he could do in this brand new world that he's going to.

 **-Vale, Outer Forest-**

A red portal appears swirling in a clearing of a forest, First comes out a long pistol and a Tommy gun. Then the Joker tumbles out as he is launched out of the portal. He tumbles a bit and curses slightly "Fucking great...Now where the hell am I?" he says and stands up dusting off his clothes.

He notices it is nighttime and he looks up at the night sky to see something he would never in his entire life see.

The moon was broken, He stared long and hard at the site above him. He says "Well shit." then he laughs insanely and says "Why haven't I thought of that before? It looks like a smile. How come I haven't done it before?" he then chuckles like a mad god "HehehehehehehehahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He had an idea, an idea so grand, so devious, so evil that even Salem would have shivered from his idea.

Once asked later after all the chaos had happened, after the Jokers plan came to pass, after the deaths of many had occurred both innocent and guilty, Young and old.

When asked the people would say that it all started with:

One. Bad. Day.

 **(AN: This is the first chapter of my newest story: Remnants last laugh. I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. I will see you all next chapter. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	2. One Bad Day

**(AN: This is the second chapter of Remnants Last Laugh, I honestly don't have any ideas on how to continue the spider of remnant so I thought I may as well work on this story a bit more just to maybe get an idea. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying both my stories, please leave a review. On to the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...hahahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Vale City-**

+Third person pov+

Joker had snuck into vale easily enough a couple of stabs here, a couple of threats there, some laughing gas everywhere, and some gun shots here and there. At this point to Joker had killed so many people in his life at Gotham that it was just laughable about how easy it was to do on a regular basis, especially when it concerned him getting his fun. So thats what he did, he laughed as he slaughtered anyone trying to stop him from entering Vale City because by god if he couldn't burn down Gotham then Vale would just have to do now wouldn't it?.

At least that was Jokers thought process as he was walking passed the many corpses that littered the ground, sickly wide smiles on some faces...others decorated with gun shots and stab wounds. Either way blood was flooding down the streets and Joker himself was at the helm of it all, I mean he is the clown prince of crime and chaos so why wouldn't he be? Its not like this place had annoying bat that would stop him. He honestly wondered if anyone would attempt to stop him. As he strolled down the street his suit covered in splatters of blood he whistled a tune and sung:

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time,

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now, don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now, 'Cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop…"

He stopped singing and walking as in front of him appeared a woman with blonde hair wearing a white blouse, a black and purple cape, a black skirt, black leggings, and black heels: her name was Glynda Goodwitch. "Why hello pretty lady..." Joker says and he licks his hand and combs his hair back. "My name is Joker, you may call me Mr.J however...and what would be your name?" he asks and chuckles as he looks the woman up and down. He strolls up to her slowly and she pulls out a riding crop then points it at Joker. "Stop right there murderer! I don't want anything to do with you, Im going to take you to jail and that is all!" Joker looks at the weapon and smirks "Oohhhh how kinky, not even the first date and you pull a toy out on me, I feel honored...I can show you my toy if you want?' he asks and reaches into his jacket and pulls on a wire opening his jacket to show her its full of grenades as he sees her about to attack. "ah, ah, ah, we wouldn't want to BLOW this out of proportion now would we?" he asks and chuckles as he is now stopped a couple of feet in front of her. "Tsk, what do you want?" she asks and backs down, lowering her riding crop. "Oh its not about what I want, well it is slightly. You see I have come from a far away place and I just happened to walk past this nice city while I was in the forest, so I decided : Hey you know what lets go inside?...And do you want to know what I did then Ms?" he stops and chuckles insanely.

"I really don't" she says and Joker scoffs and says "Too bad missy, I Slaughtered them all! I killed every last woman, man, and child that decided to get in my way. I used my knife, my guns and some Lethal gas and strolled right on in!" he then goes into a fit of hysterical mad laughter. The woman pales and tries to back a way but Joker stalks forwards while asking "And do you want to know the best part? Oh the very best part?" as the woman backed up she hit a building wall and Joker was now right in front of her. He put an arm past her his other hand still on the string to the grenades as he leans forward and whispers into her ear "They all screamed , They all shouted, they all choked out an their last breathes hoping that someone, anyone would save them...AND NO ONE CAME UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE!" he then throws his head back in evil laughter and before the woman could react Joker sprayed his knock out flower in her face and she slumped onto the ground unconscious. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder all the while still laughing as he left the scene of the crime.

 **-Vale, Vale City, Unknown Location-**

Glynda Goodwitch awoke with a start, her vision obstructed and her hands along with her feet were bound in a tight material together. She could feel that she was in a chair and her mouth was gagged but that was all. The last thing she remembered...That laugh... oh that horrible spine shuddering laugh...And his evil bloody grin, his yellow teeth, his pale skin and those insane green eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice whisper in her ear "Shhh its ok, its ok, your not alone. I'm here with you." It was him that man NO she refused to believe he was human...He was a demon and she his victim. He pulled off her blindfold and a bright light blinded her, Then she could see...But she soon wished she didn't see what he did...They were in a building of some sort but that wasn't why she wanted to unsee, no it was what was all over the floor. Blood. So much blood, so many corpses each disposed of in a way that terrified her.

But then she turned to see what was in front of her it was a scroll that was on a table. Its camera facing her and it wasn't on or recording but she had a feeling it soon would be.

And her hunch was correct because he soon walked over to the scroll and turned it on. He then walked beside her and said "Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Vale, my name is Joker and this is my lovely new associate..," And he removes the gag on her "Tell them all your name." he he said and she shook her head no and spit in his face. He wiped his fave and pulls out a device that looked like a detonator and said "Tell them or else I blow up a hospital!" he then fingered the button. "NO! PLEASE! My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I'm a huntress" she said and he smiled then laughed madly, he says "Was that so hard? Now I am broadcasting this all over remnant to introduce myself and my plans. My plan is too...hmmm...I guess it would to be to introduce a little anarchy, Upset the established order, make chaos. You see I'm an agent of chaos and I'm here now to share with you this defining moment of the start of my new career here in vale. I hope you are all watching...Because I have plenty more in store!" he says and presses the button and he laughs insanely as from the scrolls point of view everything shakes around. As the shaking stops he walks behind Glynda and puts a knife against her throat. She says "You are a Monster." and he smiles at her leaning his head on her shoulder, He looks at the camera and he asks "Why so serious?...Hmmm...Would you like to know how I got these scars?" he gestures to the scars on his face with his other hand. "Go to hell!" she says.

He just chuckles and asks "Oh come on you are just dying to know aren't you? Your not the least bit curious on why I am the way I am?" she looks shocked for a moment then composes herself and says "Fine, tell me then." He chuckles and looks at the camera "For all the kiddos at home, you better leave the room...You see Glynda." he says looking at her then continuing "My father was a Huntsman but he was a drinker and a fiend. So one day he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching as he takes the knife from her, laughing while he does it and turns to me. "Why so serious?" he asks me and then comes at me with the knife. he asks "Why so serious?" Then he sticks the blade in my mouth. He then says "Lets put a SMILE on that face." He says and gives me these scars...And do you all want to know the best part?" Joker asks Glynda And the whole time as he was explaining why the way he was, she cried. "What?" she asks sobbing. "Now I can't stop smiling." Joker says and then throws his head back in laughter, cold evil spine tingling laughter.

The worst part was how Glynda started to join and they both were laughing hysterically.

He broke her, just like he had broken so many other before her.

He then calmed down and smiled at her as she continued laughing like a mad man. He then said "Glynda thats not even the most funny part! He was a huntsmen and he did this to me! Thats the most funny part! A person who is meant to protect only seeking to destroy!" he then laughed insanely with Glynda launching into louder laughter than before.

He then calms down and he looks at the camera grinning widely before it turns off, leaving the fate of the huntress unknown.

 **(AN: And that is the second chapter of Remnants last laugh. I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review. I would like suggestions on how to continue The Spider of Remnant because I'm stuck on how to introduce spider man as Peter Parker to team RWBY and have RWY go on dates with him for a week before the train wreck that happens in vale occurs. So please go to my other story and leave a suggestion. Anyway see you next chapter on Remnants last laugh. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


	3. Sorry

**(AN: I am really sorry guys and girls, I have been really busy lately with college, my job, home issues, and family issues. I will try to update again today and update tomorrow but, I can't promise I will update during the week days. I am truly sorry for not updating my stories more frequently but there is so much to do and so little time to do it. I hope you all understand. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
